A Bonded Fate
by Overlordkyo1099
Summary: Upon entering a school for monsters, Tsukune Aono must now deal with the hardship that on any day he can die. Not only is death around the corner, but a vampire that has taken him as his familiar making his situation ever. Little does he know though that he was already given to another vampire by his parents for unknown reasons. You'll have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all of my dear readers and new readers this is Razorbit aka Overlordkyo1099 and I enjoy typing. This is yet another Rosario Vampire fanfiction coming at you with yet an all new twist. Now I'm doing things different for a change since Tsukune will be a human. Also I have to say Moka will be a noble vampire and Outer Moka just doesn't exist in this one.**

**First, this will be a fanfiction with short chapters so that I can try to keep it updated on time and not lose focus like with my other two. Now with that being said I'm going against my normal rule of making chapters long. **

**Second, Gin will not be used as a cheating character like in the last one due to the fact that a lot of viewers from my other story hated the idea, but liked the story line. With that being said I repeat; Gin will not be used as a cheating character. **

**Now I must explain that although Tsukune is human he does have powers giving him the feeling of not being a complete weakling. So Without a further ado here comes chapter number 1 haha.**

* * *

Tsukune sat on a bus looking out of the window heading to his new school to start yet another life. He was a little shocked when his parents had told him about the school, and Tsukune could only admit that getting a flyer from a mumbling monk was kind of suspicious.

Needless to say with the way his grades were and the fact that he didn't do physical activities, Tsukune really couldn't pass up the opportunity to get into a good school. He looked up to see the bus driver driving at a not so legal speed while smoking a cigar.

The bus driver looked up in the window before taking a long drag blowing out smoke. "Hey kid have you ever been around here before?"

Tsukune looked up from the window with wonder at hearing the man speak for the first time. "Actually this is my first time seeing this area to be honest."

Tsukune looked back out the window to see that they were outside of what looked like a creepy forest. "Hey where exactly are we anyway?"

"Where approaching the school were new beginnings are made son hehehe." The bus driver smirked before pulling the bus to a hauling stop and opening the doors.

"End of the road kid. Hope everything works out for you, and by the way be careful with who you talk to. Although, your life will become more interesting that way if you decide to talk to someone hehehe."

Tsukune looked at the bus driver close the door and pull off leaving him standing there in the middle of the road while he continued to hear the creepy laugh. He looked back to see a sign pointing him towards what he assumed was the direction to the school.

"I guess I should head out now" picking up his bag, Tsukune began to make his journey to the school and begin his new life as a student at Youkai Academy.

It didn't surprise him that the journey took him a while giving him the advantage to examine his surroundings. To be honest, he wasn't enjoying what he was seeing. After noticing the willow trees and the skulls that littered the ground he became scared, and it was at that time that he noticed the red sea that made him terrified.

Even with every bone in his fiber telling him to turn around and wait for the bus to come back, he continued on with his journey till he came up to a building that looked as if a bomb had went off in it.

Tsukune glanced at the sign outside that read 'Male Dormitory'. "I hope to god that this is a joke." Tsukune walked inside the building to see that it was actually well done and clean on the inside.

"Now why would the school make the dorms look terrifying on the outside, but decent on the inside?" Tsukune opened his bag pulling out his dorm number.

"Okay so I guess I'll just drop my stuff off and head to the school from here then." Tsukune walked to his room on the second floor dropping his bags off and heading back out to the direction of the school.

Once finally getting there after crossing a graveyard that scared the life out of him, Tsukune made it to the school and headed for his classroom. He took a seat in the middle of the class. Looking around everyone seemed to be normal.

Tsukune finally began to relax around the crowd. He was feeling quite comfortable till the class went quiet. Tsukune looked around to see everyone look at the door with fear.

He glanced at the door himself taking in a quick breath at the figure that walked in. Walking in was a young female with straight silver hair in the school uniform. Her skin was pale and her eyes were red as she glanced at everyone in the class.

Her eyes landed on Tsukune for a few seconds before leaving him. She walked to the desk behind Tsukune and decided to sit down. Tsukune could feel a strong pressure in the room slowly decline making him release the breath that he didn't know he was holding.

He looked around to see everyone returning to normal continuing with their side conversations. Tsukune was alright till the teacher walked in demanding attention.

It was at that moment that Tsukune felt very out place and scared. First the mentioned that the school was filled with monsters and no humans, and then she continued with how humans weren't even allowed in the school.

Tsukune was about to state that he was a human till the teacher continued with the statement that if any human was detected they would be killed instantly. He became more worried when one student in the class asked about just killing them all. The kid was put down, but that still didn't stop Tsukune from paling.

Odd enough though was that the students had to stay in their human form or would face severe punishment. To make matters funny was that a student sitting next to him tapped him telling him to go back to his human form taking Tsukune's paling as transforming.

Tsukune looked at the kid before turning around to look at the kid who had suggested that his kind be eaten. The kid noticed Tsukune and smirked making him nod before turning around to the front.

'_I think I should probably put in a letter of resignation today before I end up dead.'_ Tsukune thought for a few seconds before nodding to himself. '_The only thing now is to make it through the rest of the day.'_

As it turned out though, the statement was easier said than done. Throughout the day it felt as if someone was watching him, but every time he looked behind him no one would be there.

He had managed to make it to lunch break and had decided to hang out in the graveyard so that he would face a lesser chance of being detected. Tsukune pulled out a bottle of water taking a quick sip before placing it on the ground next to him.

_Crack!_

Tsukune snapped his head around to see the silver haired girl coming from out the woods. He quickly looked down to avert her gaze trying to think of a way to leave.

The silver haired girl continued to walk till she was standing in front of him. "I smelled you the second I entered the building _human._"

Tsukune froze before chuckling softly. "If I'm human, then I wouldn't be alive right now." Tsukune looked to see that the silver haired girl expression didn't falter making him nervously chuckle.

"Do not take a noble vampire for a fool boy. Now tell me why you are here." The silver haired girl placed a hand on her hip while flipping a strand of her hair.

"So there really is a human in this place." Tsukune turned to see the kid that had suggested the destruction of all humans. "So miss vampire; want to help me wipe him out, and then maybe you and I can get together later."

"Not even in your wildest dreams weakling. I have no intentions of killing anything; I just wanted to know why he was here." The silver haired girl walked away from Tsukune before hopping up on a tombstone and watching with a bored expression.

Tsukune looked to see the kid begin to grow while his shirt tore. "Well then I guess I'll kill him and just take you by force next." Tsukune had to admit he was beginning to worry at the transition that was happening.

_Break._

Tsukune had managed to roll forward in time to dodge a punch from the now oversized man that looked more like an ogre the more Tsukune looked at him. He turned to see the silver girl still sitting looking bored as she viewed the fight.

Tsukune turned back to the kid. "Well since I don't feel quite up to fighting, I guess I'll be taking my quick leave." Before the ogre could say anything Tsukune took off running back to the school at top speed.

"What the hell just happened?" The ogre looked at the silver haired girl before smirking to himself. "Now I have to chase the human down, but first why don't you and I get to know each other better babe?"

The silver haired girl looked at the ogre with disgust before hopping down from her stone and walking after the human that ran. "Why don't you try to handle a small human before trying your fate with an S classed youki?"

The ogre watched the silver haired girl walk away before growling to himself. Normally he would have tried to take her by force, but the dark aura that was radiating from her had made him hesitate. "Fine I'll get the human, but then you'll be mine."

Tsukune had come to a slow jog down the main hallway gasping for breath. He looked around the hall to see a few students talking. He started to walk slowly before hearing a loud howl. Turning around Tsukune stood shocked to see the ogre at the end of the hall.

Much more to his fear the yell had gained the attention of the students in the hall along with some who were in classrooms hanging out.

"I've got you now human and there's nowhere to run now."

"What are you even talking about? Humans aren't allowed in the school remember." Tsukune waved his hands in the air trying to play off the accusation.

"Oh yeah, then why don't you turn into your true form and fight me human, or are you scared that everyone here is on to you and you'll be killed with no mercy."

"I am in my true form, and I don't believe in mindless violence, although you are an ogre so it doesn't really surprise me much." The other students started to laugh at the ogre who was getting even more enraged.

"Don't make funny of me you little shit and fight me you little b-b-b."

"Bum?"

"No not that you little b-b."

"Bystander?"

"BITCH!" With that the ogre charged down the hall towards the Aono with the intent to finish him where he stood.

Tsukune knew full well what the ogre was trying to say. He didn't want to fight in school though on his first day. Looking around quickly he tried to find an escape route. He quickly took off down the rest of the hall before coming to a skid as the silver haired girl was at the other end.

"Who are you, and why do seem to want me gone so badly?" Tsukune looked back at the girl with his vision started to wide making the girl looking like she was further away than what she was. '_Oh no, this can't be happening at a time like this.' _Tsukune looked as sweat began to build on his forehead and his vision starting to go away.

The silver girl looked at him with a frown. "My name is Moka Akashiya and I'm just curious as to what you can do."

Tsukune wasn't able to make clear with everything beginning to sound loud while some sounds were echoing. He could hear his breathing becoming heavy. Turning around he looked to see the ogre getting closer.

Tsukune started to lose his footing before gaining it back and taking one last glance at Moka. He looked back at the ogre holding his hand up making his fingers look as if it was a gun. He saw the ogre fade in and out before lowering his finger as if he fired.

The result was almost instant having the ogre instantly feels a strong force hit him in his chest sending him flying backwards down the hall. Tsukune started to walk forward before falling to both his knees taking in shallow breathes.

Moka stood shocked at what the human did continuing to watch as the Ogre stood back up at the end of the hall.

"Now you've gone and made me mad. I don't know how you did that little trick, but you're a dead man." The ogre charged again at the downed student.

Tsukune looked up to see the ogre charging before standing up himself and begin to walk towards the charge attack that was coming.

Tsukune quickly side step a jab backing up as he continued to dodge more attacks. He was doing well till he lost his footing landing on a knee. The ogre took advantage throwing a left hook. As soon as it was about to connect though, Tsukune raised his hand stopping the attack that was a few inches from his face.

Everyone watching gasped with every thought of him being a human thrown clear out of the window. Tsukune looked up before throwing a wild punch in front of the ogre. The punch didn't connect, but the same invisible force sent the ogre flying back. The only problem with that was that when his opponent flew back he also managed to kick Tsukune back towards Moka.

Moka watched the human boy slide towards her stopping at her feet. She stared at him for a few seconds before picking him up by his collar.

"Tell you what human. I'm feeling a little generous now so tell you what. I'll end this fight for you right now if you become my forever servant."

Tsukune looked at Moka as if she had grown two heads before looking to see the ogre getting up and walking slowly towards them. "Fine I'll do it, just stop him before something bad happens."

With that Moka dropped the Aono before walking towards the ogre who was raging to himself. "Look I'll have to ask you to stop attacking my familiar now since he is under my protection. If you don't stop I'll have to punish you properly."

The ogre looked down at Moka laughing out loud. "You think you can beat me girly. I'm over half your height as it is, so why don't you just move out the way so I can finish this kid already."

Before the ogre could even take a step he was repelled by a blow to the face sending him flying down the hall and continuing through the wall outside. In his place was a leg high in the air followed by a small phrase of 'no your place.'

Tsukune looked in awe at how the girl had easily finished off the ogre that he had struggled with handling. "I guess you really are a vampire then."

Moka turned towards Tsukune almost forgetting that he was even there. She walked towards him before dropping an axe kick on his head slamming him in the ground.

"That is for sliding to me and looking up my dress." Moka then picked Tsukune up smacking him in the face to bring him back to conscious. "Hey wake up boy. I like my prey to be awake when I feed."

Tsukune slowly opened his eyes before feeling a sharp pain on his neck. He looked to see Moka licking her lips before dropping the boy on the ground and walking away. "Hey you know I didn't look up your skirt right?"

Moka continued to walk ignoring the question completely. "First rule slave, what I say goes. No go grab your things and bring them to my room so that you can settle in."

Tsukune watched Moka leave while taking glances at the other students that were looking at him with awe. "What the fuck are you guys looking at?" With that everyone quickly began to disperse leaving him in the hallway alone.

Tsukune stayed where he was for a few minutes before jumping up fast. "Wait the hell a minute. Why do I have to move in with you if I'm supposed to be a servant?"

Tsukune took off down the hall to catch up with the female vampire that had not only saved his life, but taken his blood and had basically made him her bitch for life.

* * *

**Razorbit: "So that's it everybody. Thanks for reading the first chapter of this crazy fanfiction that will make since more so later than now. With that being said Tsukune the world wants to know man; how do you feel?"**

**Tsukune: "Well I'm not really sure about this whole familiar thing you have going on, but I do have to say thanks since I'm not dead in the first chapter."**

**Moka: "Silence boy, only important people are allowed to talk. Now go clean my room and prepare my bath. Also I want you to drink something hot so that your blood will be warm and tasty when I get out."**

**Razorbit: "Hey Moka you do realize that Tsukune is just as important as you are right?"**

**Moka: "What was that human writer?"**

**Razorbit: **_Dodges kick while running away. _**"Well everyone you heard it here first only on real TV. Now if you don't mind me, I'm going to run for my life while I lazily work on updating all of my fanfictions…. hey watch the kicks man."**

"**So now the last real thing to say is to ask you guys to review and let me know what you guys think so far. Note it is okay to flame only if you are flaming me and not people who managed to get past the bad grammar and like the fanfiction." **

"**Tsukune role the credits and sign us out pleaz!"**

**Tsukune: "Well everyone thank you for reading and reviewing." Watches author get kicked through a wall and sent flying away before turning into a star. "Well he couldn't dodge them all I guess. This is Tsukune Aono telling you guys to stay cool like the whip and be easy, we're out and role credits." **

**Moka: "Hey why didn't I get asked any questions this time?"…. "What do you mean you'll ask me questions in the next chapter?"**


	2. Announcement

**Sup everyone who reads my crappy fanfictions. In case you're wondering why I haven't updated anything, well the answer is simple. A couple of days ago, my computer caught what is known as "Unexpected Kernel Trap." This being, my computer now constantly restarts itself and everything I thought I had saved just didn't choose to save. **

**Then I fooled around and let my laptop die which sent me back all the way to the beginning of the start-up. Now when I try to turn it on, it automatically restarts before it even makes it to the login page. Also the battery has finally died and it won't even allow a simple charge to be conducted to the damn machine. **

**Along with that I was looking into a tablet to practice my drawing skills since I now have a devianart, but now I might end up spending my money on yet another laptop (four one if I buy another one). Getting real sick and tired of your shit Dell, the least you could do is not crash on me guy. **

**So this is Razorbit aka Overlordkyo1099 aka TopHatGent typing from a computer class at my local community college. I hope I can resolve this problem real soon, or I might be giving up the whole fanfiction thing…..probably not. **


	3. Announcement 2

**Sup guys and girls, this Razorbit aka TopHatGent with yet another announcement. **

**As of 10/18, I managed to get in contact with the people of Dell computers and have found a way to get my computer problem resolved. They have agreed to fix it and send it back to me within ten business days. **

**I received a box as of Tuesday and must now send my laptop to them for further repairs before I receive it back and continue with the stories that you fans enjoy so much. With this being said, I think I'll try to type a short chapter at school for my smaller stories, but the longer stories will have to wait for seven to ten business days before I can work on those. **

**You individuals who read my stuff will not have to wait longer now. Together, we will be able to continue this story as one. This is Razorbit, your TopHatGent, signing off till further notice. **


End file.
